Everything is Alright
by ArumeAru
Summary: This was actually a story I made up when I'm dreaming at school xD Its 2 years after the ElGang completed their mission. Rena found out that she was the Elven Princess, Raven became the king of the Crow kingdom... What will fate bring if the ElGang meet up again? O.o *Is curious to find out* Rated M for... Swears... Rena x Raven


**Aru: D: I'm nervous**

**Aisha: Why?**

**Elsword: Oh cmon Aru... This is only your first fanfic about-**

**Aru: Yall gotta stop spoiling stuffs q-q**

**Rena: I'm shushing...**

**Raven: *Pats Rena's head* GL not literally LMAO-ing**

**Aru: ... Yall can kiss my ass, goodbye... If yall spoil my fanfic, I'LL LEAVE U OUT. D:**

**Aisha: Trololololololololol~**

**Aru: Were u spring steppin with L and O?**

**Aisha: Yeahhh Like that xD**

**Eve: Hmm... I don't even have the ability to... Be able to do that**

**Aru: *Stare* Gimme that title~ Title~**

**Raven: That where u got that "Kiss my ass" thing from?**

**Aru: Yeah =-= Have a prob with it? *Takes spear***

**Chung: Whoops... I think we all forgot that Aru is lvlin a Ara now...**

**Aru: AruAra... That should be her nickname D:... Anyways shes Arume now :D *Is a murder machine in PvE***

**Chung: I feel like... A- and E- are the ones who... Follow Aru's orders O.o**

**Aru: Bc they hate ur Nyan Cat thing too ;D *Puts hand on Chung's mouth***

**Raven: Aru =-= Who is the main char here D: I've been waiting for ages...**

**Aru: U give a damn? No =-= Now shaddup**

**Elsword: Do I get to... Perv out? :D**

**Aru: *Thinking* I'm thinking (Sinking ;D)**

**Elsword: What are you sinking (Thinking) about?**

**Aru: Wtf u know that vid?**

**Elsword: *Has a YT channel* :o u supprised?**

**Eve: *Plays music***

**Aru: If yow lips are movin~ If yow lips are movin~**

**Rena: *Reads story* Good job with what u've done so far... Exept for chapter-**

**Aru: U FKIN SPOILERS D: STORY BEGINS NOW**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Two years after the ElGang clear their mission to restore the El. . . . . . . . **

** Rena PoV**

Its been two years... I wonder how the others are doing... Well it's my fault that I'm too busy...

Anyways, I'm getting a break soon. All the recordings are making me tired.

"M-Miss Rena... The driver is here." A girly voice whispered quietly.

"I'm coming. The elders are waiting huh?" I asked quietly.

"Y-Yes... You are a bit late on schedule... Misstress."

"Oh please Stella, Don't adress me so... You know, formally." I don't like it if somebody call me "Misstress" Or so.

"Of course."

We arived at the recording studio. The song today was... Lips are moving...? I've never heard this one before...

Anyways, the song was by a girl in the other world, Meghan Trainor. The elders like pop music?

.

_Boy, look at me in my face,_

_Tell me that you're not just about this Bass!_

_You really think I could be replaced?_

_Nah, I come from outer space!_

_And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up,_

_You're full of something but it ain't love..._

_And what we got, straight overdue._

_Go find somebody new!_

_-Meghan Trainor - Lips are Movin_

_._

And finally, The elders were waiting already... It's not like its the first time I was late...

"Rena... Excuse me, Princess Rena, You're late... Again"

"I apologize." I said quietly... Ever since they told me that I was the... Let's say, Elven princess-of-some-sort, I've been busy, So I went back to El's Tree...

"You know, It's probably time for you to find a-" The wise old lady said before I shouted.

"I understand... It's just, The rule of elfs not being able to marry humans."

"Please Rena, Your parents were banned from the Elven tribe too..."

"That's the point! Almost every king and queen were banned from the tribe because, They broke a rule. Wouldn't it be better if we didn't have a king and queen?"

"Rena! That's enough!"

"Why can't that rule be removed...?"

"What... What do you mean?" The wise old lady said again, On a pretty strict tone.

"That would be a good idea, actually..." A elder said.

**Aru: UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH IM BORED D:**

**Elsword: Rage on the old chicken coop...**

**Aisha: EY WHADDYA MEAN D**

**Aru: Hey baby dont you bring then tears~ Its too late too late~ Babe~**

**Aisha: Ohhh Who you singing to? ;D *Elboy elbow***

**Aru: Ey shaddup...**

**Aisha: ;D Guuuuuurl~**

**Rena: Aisha, Just so you know, I, Rena, Resemble Aru in this story. '-'**

**Aisha: Oh oh oh :o Raven? Who you resembling?**

**Raven: Ehh? Her-**

**Aru: *Holds Pepero Spear* Raven ;D Its say, Or die... Your own choice ;D**

**Raven: D:**

**Rena: *Grabs NW's dagger... Erendil* ...**

**NW Rena: D: HEY! GIMME MAH BAE ERENDIL HERE D:**

**Aru: *Falls asleep***

**Ara: :D Omg she so cute when she's sleeping**

**Raven: That brings the question, Why doesnt Ara resemble Aru?**

**Rena: Long story short, This was a... Lets say, Fantasy story in her head for a long time, And she wanted to make this a fanfic, In her head she was playing Rena, Get it?**

**Raven: I see...**

**Ara: Oh and, She had a GA before her YR.**

**Chung: Had?**

**Ara: She still has her GA xD For VoidEls players, MissMeshii... If you wanna friend her, Go ahead and friend her PvPArmy YR: Arume.**

**Aru: *Talking in her sleep* Must make a Rena... NW... And make SD...**

**Elesis: Well :D This is the end of this chapter :D Ill remind her to write *Cough* Type the next chapter tmr :D**

**Everyone exepy for Elesis and Aru: O.o ELESIS**

**Elsword: Sis :D**


End file.
